POINK!
by inkydoo
Summary: My collection of Inuyasha One-Shots. Mostly InuxKag. NOW PLAYING: POINK! Inuyasha keeps hearing things. So does Kagome, and it's keeping her awake.
1. First Kiss

For those of you who are on my author alert for Trigun fanfics, I'm sorry. This isn't about Trigun. At all. This is about Inuyasha, my current guilty pleasure and my favorite soap opera. I will write more on my other fics, but this one was just begging to be written today.

For those of you who read Inuyasha fics, I don't know if this has been done before. Probably has, but whatevs. I'm doing it again. Hope you like it.

First Kiss

It was a breezy, perfect afternoon...the kind of afternoon that makes you want to forget all your sacred jewel worries and take a nap. That is exactly what Shippo found himself doing in a wide meadow that was just a short distance from the camp he and his fellow travellers had made. He rolled over in his bliss, only absent-mindedly taking into account that none of his companions were around sharing in his lethargy.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. Someone was yelling. In fact, two someones were yelling. It sounded like Inuyasha. ...Wait...and now it was Kagome...and the thick scent of hundreds of demons filled his nostrils. Whipped into an instantaneous panic, he shot out towards the angry voices he had heard. He ran through the meadow and rushed between trees, trying to keep his separation anxiety in check. What if Kagome was in trouble? What if Inuyasha couldn't defend her? He would never forgive Inuyasha if she got hurt!

He finally burst through a clearing in the trees and caught a glimpse of Kagome. He was so relieved...that is, until he realized she was back to back against Inuyasha, surrounded by an impossible number of angry demons. Seeing Kagome like this caused a surge of bravery to flow through his little spirit, and he launched himself into battle.

But for some reason...he remained in mid-air.

He looked around him frantically to try and figure out the cause of the sudden lack of gravity and saw Miroku's left hand solidly holding the kit by his tail. Shippo bristled with anger.

"What's the big idea, Miroku? Kagome needs help!"

Miroku held the kit closer to his face. "Oh no, she doesn't. Trust me. It's better to stay out of this one." Shippo looked around and saw that Miroku and Sango were sitting on the sidelines leaning against Kilala. They looked like they were actually enjoying the situation like it was a sporting event or something. They were even taking bets... He was just a little kid, but he knew this didn't make any sense.

Miroku put him down and he walked up to the pair with his hands on his hips. "Hey guys, what's going on here! Why aren't you two helping?"

Sango looked down at the very serious little kit and had to supress a giggle. "Don't worry Shippo. These demons are nothing they can't handle on their own, and besides, they've been fighting all morning. I think they need to let off some steam."

"Oh yeah." Miroku nodded in agreement. "They've been going at it for hours today." He returned his gaze to the match in front of him as the white hot flash of Inuyasha's sword took down scores of demons and paid little attention to the confusion that was appearing on Shippo's little face.

"Well," the kit began, "who started the fight?"

"I'm not...really sure," said Sango. "I think Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha about something important, but he was treating her like a jerk and then jumped up and said he caught the scent of a demonic aura. At first, she thought he was bluffing, but then felt the presence herself and went after him. They found themselves quickly surrounded by demons. He made a comment about her being worthless on the battlefield and it made her pretty angry." Sango looked up to see another purple flash from one of Kagome's sacred arrows. She sighed. "Truth be told, I've never seen her fight like this. She's already taken out more than seventy demons by my estimates...and she only used three arrows... She must be pretty angry..."

"I see..." Shippo turned around to watch Kagome fight. He leaned against Kilala and assumed the relaxed spectator posture of his companions.

Miroku suddenly chimed in. "All in all, I think everyone is willing to blame Inuyasha."

As the four watched the ensuing battle rage on, Inuyasha growled angrily. Kagome felt it in her back. "Why the hell aren't those guys helping!" he yelled as he cut down a dozen demons.

Kagome laughed sarcastically behind him. "Oh, so the big bad Inuyasha needs help from a few weak humans? You ARE all bark and no bite!" She let an arrow fly, taking out as many demons as she could.

"That's not what I mean! I really couldn't care less! I just wish I didn't have to protect you all the time." He deflected an attack and cut off some demon limbs. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Her aim is getting better...a lot better...'

"YOU! I don't need you to protect me! I just act that way to preserve your fragile ego!" She turned around and killed the demon that was getting close to Inuyasha. He turned to look at her, a little shocked that she had just let go an arrow so close to his head. As he turned, he took a swing at a demon that was aiming straight for Kagome's back.

"See! I do need to protect you! You're completely hopeless!" He could see the anger burn in her eyes as she turned around, another arrow notched and ready.

"Why do you always have to run off and find a demon when I need to talk to you!" She was screaming her head off and amazingly hitting every mark.

"Why do you always want to talk to me when there are demons around!" He took out the last of the demons. He dropped his sword. "Just like a woman to want to talk."

They both spun around, their blood pumping with anger and adrenoline, their heartbeats pounding in their ears because of the battle. "You JERK! How can you be so STUPID ALL THE TIME!" She was screaming with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Why you..." He wanted to...to grab her. Yeah. He wanted to grab her and...and...then he wanted to... Well, he didn't want to hit her like he was always clobbering Shippo, but he couldn't get over this tension between the two. He was angry at her, at least he thought it was anger...and he wanted to make her see...but see what?

Suddenly, the look in her eyes changed. He saw another emotion cut through the anger in her face and before he knew it, she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and brought her face up to meet his.

It was a moment before he realized that he was kissing her, and the way she was kissing him only led to more confusion. This wasn't the sweet, innocent kiss he had expected this girl to give. This was a ferocious, angry, heavy-handed kiss, and he felt himself growl into her mouth. She pulled away too suddenly and he unthinkingly followed her lips, his eyes almost closed, and kissed her back just as passionately as she had kissed him. He ignored the stench from the dead bodies, the injuries he had sustained, the entire world. Yes...this. This is what he had wanted to do to her.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. It was long enough for the fire in his heart to burn down, and another one to flame up to take its place. He was completely lost in the moment, and he held on to reality just enough to be able to hear Miroku cheering him on. In anger, his eyes flew towards the monk, and Inuyasha's face spoke volumes about the wrath Miroku would suffer for interupting this moment.

At the same time, Kagome pulled away from his embrace. He questioningly looked at her. She had a smug expression and his instincts were dulled from the kiss. "Inuyasha?" She breathed his name...it was too sweet for all the fighting they had done, but his brain just couldn't keep up...

"Yeah?" he panted, waiting breathlessly for her words.

"SIT!"

With a loud "GAAAAAH!" the ground rushed up to meet Inuyasha's face. He saw Kagome standing over him and from his perspective, he could almost see up her skirt. He thought if he told her, she might not sit him as often...but then...

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed, still plastered to the ground.

She turned with her arms folded. "That...is for forcing me to make the first move. JERK!"

She stormed off through demon innards and back towards camp. Sango and Miroku looked at carnage surrounding them. "Hey Inuyasha," Sango said as she lightly nudged him with her foot to see if he was still alive. "Maybe you should get her riled up more often." Although he was in pain at the moment, he was thinking the same thing, but for a different reason..

Shippo scratched his head. Man, Inuyasha could be mean, but Kagome was SCAAAA-RY!


	2. Apology

Apology

They had been fighting again.

Like many times before, it all started because Inuyasha was getting tired of Kagome's omnipresent demon suitor always dropping by (and he was growing a little insecure as well, but he'd never admit it). Kagome tried to reassure him that nothing was going on, but he just wouldn't drop it. He couldn't seem to help himself. The idea of that disgusting demon touching Kagome just sent him through the roof. And the fact that she always seemed to appreciate Kouga's presence...well, that was just too much for the half-demon to keep bottled up inside. First he was just making snide comments about her flirting with the wolf demon, but then his voice grew in volume, and his tone turned to one of accusation. He knew what he was saying wasn't the truth, but he said it anyway, yelling at Kagome about her BOYfriend and how he was gonna kill him the next time he saw him. Sango yelled at him to stop and to think about the fact that he was two-timing Kagome with Kikyo and that he had no right to make such assinine demands of Kagome when she hadn't done anything wrong. This only made him bristle with frustration and anger and he turned his back to everyone.

He kept ranting, completely oblivious to the world around him, until he realized Kagome wasn't responding, and when he turned around, there was no Kagome. There was just the remainder of his traveling companions, and all four of them were rolling their eyes at him (even Kirara). Shippo asked how he could be so stupid. He looked past their glares and saw Kagome walking over a hill.

He wasn't gonna let her get away that easily. He was gonna continue to give her a piece of his mind...that is, until he caught the whiff of salt in the air.

Aw, jesus christ. He'd done it again. It wasn't enough that she promised to stay by his side and only made the request that he trust her. He had to go and make her cry because he was throwing a fit about another guy. He had to make her defend herself. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be doing that for her? God, he felt like a complete ass.

Of course, he couldn't go to her while he was under the close scrutiny of the others. He glared back at his companions and turned to go off in the opposite direction of Kagome. When he was out of their sight, he'd swing back and make his way to her unbeknownst to them.

Damn his pride. He should have just gone to her, but instead he was taking a major detour. Still, he couldn't just go straight to her with everybody watching. It would just be...weird. He couldn't deal with it.

He finally made his way towards the meadow that Kagome was crouching in. He saw her and it made his heart sink: she looked just like Kikyo. One would think it would be a good thing, but for him, it was almost too much to bear. He hated that sorrowful expression on Kikyo, and he hated it even more when Kagome had the same look on her face. It was almost acceptable for the dead miko to always look so forelorned, but Kagome, well...she was always so full of life. She had so much...spunk. For her to look this sad...he must have really done it.

He walked up behind her and sat down by her side. "Kagome...I" He didn't know where to start. He didn't know what to tell her. He hated the situation he was in. He had no right to say who could be around Kagome, but his jealousy just would not permit him to stand idly by while that filthy wolf demon was practically slobbering all over her. He wished he could throw an arm casually around Kagome and tell Kouga to get lost, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, and it was because of Kikyo.

Well, it was, and it wasn't. Part of the reason why he couldn't let himself be comfortable having feelings for Kagome was guilt. Even though Naraku spurred the betrayal, he himself was to blame for terrorizing the village all those years ago. He didn't give Kikyo any reason to believe that it hadn't been him who betrayed her. He hadn't believed in her, and because of this, he was supposed to have died. He was supposed to be dead right now, but for some reason, he wasn't. He was alive, and he was with Kagome, and he felt good being with her.

And that was the real problem. He didn't deserve a second chance. Kikyo didn't get a second chance. He was supposed to have died when she pinned him to that tree, and he had no business having fun and feeling good with Kagome. He owed it to Kikyo to die with her.

And on top of all that, what had been fifty years to everyone else seemed like only a few months to him. It was so difficult seeing Kikyo after knowing all that had happened. All his emotions got twisted around and he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. And above all, Kagome had the habit of witnessing these moments of weakness, and it tore at his heart that he was so wishy washy when it came to the two girls in his life.

And, as if all that weren't enough, he felt indebted to Kagome as well. If she thought the 'sit' rosary was all she had on him, she was a complete fool. Inuyasha...feared...that one day Kagome would get tired of his indecision between the two girls, and she would simply make the choice for him. He knew she could call back her soul, and probably at any time she wanted to, as well. The weird thing about it, though, was that she didn't. She knew it would break his heart if Kikyo wasn't around, so she withstood the pain of betrayal so that he could be happy. He was a complete ass. IT WAS TRUE! HE WAS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL ASS!

If he was all demon, he wouldn't have to deal with this...with these stupid human emotions.

Suddenly, he felt a light pressure on his claws and looked down to see Kagome's hand on top of his. She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked so sad he almost turned away. Almost.

"I don't want to fight anymore." The simplicity of the statement almost made him fall over. He was completely bewildered, but she must have ignored it, because she slowly leaned her head against his shoulder in a slightly awkward quasi-embrace. He took in a sharp breath, not expecting the closeness. In all honesty, he wouldn't have blamed her if she had decided to 'sit' him 20 times in a row.

"K-Kagome..." He stammered her name out again. It seemed to be the only thing he could say.

She took a deep breath before stating calmly, "I want to be by your side. That's why I'm here." Here she was reassuring him, and he was the one who had started everything. He was feeling extreme guilt now...enough guilt to get him to actually apologize.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Finally, he managed a complete statement.

"It's ok. I understand." How could she just forgive him? She never gloated, and she seemed to have endless amounts of compassion for him. He felt stronger, but at the same time, completely horrible. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her understanding. But she did understand him. She was caught between two worlds, too, and sometimes he got the feeling she wasn't entirely sure where she belonged, either.

She understood him, and she asked nothing of him, and she was weak and couragious at the same time, and sometimes he thought she was more brave than even he was.

He rested his head against hers and they stayed like that until, oh, let's say...Miroku ruined the moment.


	3. POINK!

POINK! 

They all surrounded the campfire. Everyone was resting except for him. He could never sleep. He couldn't deal with the thought of one of his companions suffering because he had decided to indulge in some rest.

Plus, he wasn't like those weak humans. He didn't need to sleep! He was a half demon! Screw sleep! Screw comfort!

Still, sitting by the campfire by himself, sometimes he got lonely. Lonely and paranoid.

It would start out with little things. The fire would crackle and his ears would swivel in that direction. Then a tree limb would break in the distance and his ears would shoot off in another direction. He never moved his body, and to those who were unsuspecting, it seemed like he was asleep, but he wasn't. He was just waiting.

Waiting for a fight.

This night was particularly bad. He was tired. He, a half demon, was actually worn out. Worn out wasn't actually the correct phrase. He was exhausted. The battle he had been through earlier had actually made him crave unconsciousness (he had been literally run through with a demon fist...always a crowd pleaser), but he was staying up to watch over Kagome. She had had a rough time as well.

He was completely anxious. The demon they had fought earlier was tough to subdue, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to come back for another round. He saw the demon's body rot away after Kagome had retrieved the shard, but he just couldn't shake this nervousness that was plaguing his thoughts. He thought he heard something to the left. NO! It was to the right!

He looked up and around him. There was nothing he could see, nothing he could smell. That didn't ease his mind though. He swivelled his ears in all directions to see if he could catch any hint of danger.

He thought he felt a presence behind him and almost got up and took a swing, but a small caress on his knee stopped him. He looked down and saw Kagome's hand going back into her sleeping bag.

"Inu...yasha...what's that noise?" Her sleepy words struck fear into his heart.

"What? Where?" He jumped onto his haunches and moved around, wincing in pain at the sudden movement, his nervous hand on the hilt of his sword, his hyperactive ears straining to hear any trace of sound.

"There it is again..."

What was she talking about? She couldn't hear half as well as he could. She must be playing tricks on him. He flicked his ears around a few more times to make sure. Suddenly, she sat up and looked straight at him.

"I know what it is." And before he could react in any way, she had pulled him close to her and laid back down. She must have been half asleep, because she would never have been this direct in the daytime with everyone watching. "It's your ears. They keep going 'POINK POINK POINK' every time you move them." She closed her eyes and started to go back to sleep.

"HUH?" His ears made noise?

She started to idly rub the base of one of his ears. "Inuyasha, try to relax. We're safe right now." He didn't feel safe, and she could sense the tension in his body. "Come on. Miroku put up a barrier around us. Even if something wanted to get us, they wouldn't be able to." She kept scratching his ears, and it was hard to ignore the weariness in his body. "Just rest a little bit. I know you're strong, but you need to take it easy sometimes, too."

He was getting really drowsy, and he was close to her, and she was warm, and he was getting his ears scratched. "Okay," he rumbled, and that was the last thing he spoke that night.


End file.
